Mayonaka no Shadow
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: toushiro melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Renji. Dan Ichigo yang dianggapnya musuh justru menolongnya dengan penuh pengorbanan! Song fic, lagu Hey! Say! JUMP  boyband Jepang . Abal. Gaje. Review, minna?


Berhubung bentar lagi mau ujian… mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Erika mulai absen dari dunia fanfiction **BLEACH** dan beralih ke dunia fanfiction **Hey Say JUMP** (sedang tergila-gila dengan boyband asal **Jepang** yang satu itu~) *ditampol readers*. Berhubung pula, Erika sedang sakit, moho doanya juga supaya Erika bisa lulus SMP dalam keadaan sehat. Nah, setelah berpikir macam-macam… Erika. Mau. Membuat. Fic song. Dengan. Lagu. **Hey. Say. JUMP**! ! ! ! Hehehehe… soalnya lagi gak begitu konek untuk nerusin fic lain *gampar*. Oke, tetap setia dengan? **IchiHitsu!** Di **Hey! Say! JUMP**, mungkin mereka lebih ke arah **Yamada Ryosuke dan Chinen Yuri** ya… (readers: woi! Jangan promosi!) Euh, iya, iya…. Bercanda. Gak ding, serius kok, yang penasaran, moga-moga mencari boyband ini di G**gle dan jadi **JUMPer** seperti saya **Hanabi Kaori** (Hana: Lho? Aku kok, ikut di omongin?) Hohoho. Udah ah, kok Erika malah curcol… Oke, this for you, minna! Enjoy! Maaf kalau pendek. As usual, kan? *ketawa*

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kalau BLEACH dan Hey! Say! JUMP punya Erika,**

**yang ada Erika bakal dibunuh banyak orang!**

**BLEACH©Tite Kubo**

**Mayonaka no Shadow©Hey! Say! JUMP©Johnny's Entertainment**

**Mayonaka no Shadow**

Toushiro berlari secepat-cepatnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Lagi-lagi ia hampir saja bertemu dengan para senpai yang suka menyiksa adik kelasnya. Ia berharap takkan bertemu dengan para senpai iblis itu, karena ia tahu, berhadapan muka dengan kakak kelasnya itu, justru harga diri atau nyawanya yang akan hilang di tangan para senpainya itu. "Kami-sama… seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu, kumohon kembalikan lagi waktu ke saat dimana aku berbuat gila pada senpai gila itu…!" ucapnya dengan nada sangat ketakutan.

Ya, ia kini menjadi perbincangan para senpai yankee di sekolahnya. Alasannya? Dulu saat haris pertama masuk ke SMA, Toushiro menolong seorang gadis bernama Rukia yang di ganggu seorang senpai berambut merah yang diikat kuda. Toushiro memang tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan disakiti, karena dulu ibunya pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya sebelum cerai. Segera ditolongnya Rukia dan akibat terbawa emosi masa lalu, Toushiro menghajar senpai-nya itu dengan beringas sampai senpai itu yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Renji Abarai, kritis di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Dan kini, Renji yang telah sembuh berniat untuk membalas dendam atas luka yang ia terima sebelumnya. Untungnya Toushiro sempat diberitahu Rukia yang telah ditanya macam-macam oleh Renji tentangnya, sehingga seperti sekarang, ia segera kabur dari pintu belakang sekolah dan secepatnya lari sebelum Renji menemukannya dan kemudian menghajarnya bersama kawanannya.

Setelah 15 menit berlari, akhirnya ia sampai juga di rumahnya yang agak besar. Segera ia masuki rumahnya itu namun kalau saja tetangganya, oke, ia menganggapnya musuh, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak melemparinya dengan kacang, pasti ia tidak akan menabrak pintu rumahnya sebelum dibuka. Dengan ganas, ia menatap Ichigo benci.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kurosaki! ! ! Tidak tahu sopan santun seperti biasa! ! !" bentaknya tertahan.

Ichigo hanya menjulurkan lidah, "Kau ini baru lihat wajahku saja sudah emosi. Rasa-rasanya seumur aku bertetangga denganmu, aku belum pernah menjahatimu atau semacamnya."

Toushiro langsung melemparinya dengan batu kerikil yang pastinya segera dihindari oleh Ichigo. "Wajahmu, rambutmu, dan tinggimu yang membuatku kesal! Pergi sana!" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan mau ku mempunyai wajah tukang ribut dan rambut orange seperti ini. Dan bukan mau mu kan, kalau tinggi badanmu hanya 133 cm?"

Menyiram api dengan minyak.

"_PERGI SANA! ! ! ! ! BRENGSEK! ! ! ! !_" Teriaknya sambil melepar 3 kerikil sekaligus yang dapat dihindari Ichigo dengan tenang lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya keras. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau saja ia perempuan, pasti ia akan lebih terlihat manis saat sedang marah-marah begitu…" Ichigo menatap langit biru dengan datar. "Sampai kapan ia akan melihat ke tempat lain… dia benar-benar orang bodoh…"

_Kocchi muite yo CHERRII  
Socchi jaa nai CHERRII  
Itsudemo negai wa todokanai_

_(look over here, Cherry  
not over there, Cherry  
my wish never reaches you)_

.

.

.

Malamnya…

Setelah mandi, Toushiro kembali membuka buku pelajaran. Ya, masalah di sekolah takkan mungkin mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Karena ia lebih takut pengetahuannya hilang daripada nyawanya. Ia berusaha konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Dengan cepat, ia jawab semua soal yang ada dan jika ada bagian yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya, ia akan membuka buku lain untuk menemukan jawaban tersebut.

TOK!

Sebuah batu kecil dilempar ke kaca jendela kamarnya. Toushiro tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Ichigo, dan dilempar dari beranda rumah tidak mempedulikannya, tetap fokus pada pelajaran Fisika yang ia pelajari sekarang.

TOK! !

Kali ini batu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dilempar ke kaca Jendela Toushiro. Dan membuat retakan yang lumayan mudah dilihat. Toushiro masih berusaha untuk tidak peduli, dan cara itu berhasil. Ichigo pun tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mengambil batu yang ia pungut dan kali ini lebih besar juga. Di lemparnya ke arah kiri, tepat di jendela Toushiro.

PRANG! ! !

Toushiro mulai emosi dan segera membuka jendelanya (jendela yang dipecahkan Ichigo adalah jendela pertama sebelum beranda dari 2 jendela). "_KAU INI MAU APA SIH! ! ! ! GANTI RUGIIIII! ! ! !_ "

Ichigo tersenyum dari berandanya lalu berwajah serius.

"Renji-senpai mencarimu. Rupanya urusanmu dengan orang itu belum selesai?" tanyanya pada Toushiro yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "Jadi kau masih belum bisa minta maaf padanya?"

"…Jangan bodoh. Minta maaf padanya hanya menurunkan harga diriku. Lagipula dia memang salah. Dia pantas menerimanya." Ucap Toushiro menunduk.

"Kau cukup memperingati, bukan menghajarnya. Jangan samakan masa lalumu dengan dia! Dalam hal ini, kau pun bersalah! Kalian berdua bersalah!" sahut Ichigo sambil menatap langit malam.

Toushiro menatapnya tajam, "Kau tak perlu sok tahu dalam masa laluku, Kurosaki! Memangnya kau siapa? !" Ichigo hanya menatapnya kesal. "Kau ini berisik sekali, sudah bagus kuberitahu tentang hal ini. Jika tidak, kau pasti tidak akan hati-hati untuk besok kan? Lagipula, apa-apaan kau tanya aku siapa?"

"Kau musuhku." Toushiro menatap Ichigo dengan sangat tajam. Ichigo hanya menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Terserah. Kalau kau memang menganggapku musuh. Padahal aku berniat menolongmu jika kau mendapat bahaya dari Renji-senpai. Tapi seperti tidak perlu." Mata Ichigo menatap serius mata Toushiro. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan kakekku yang telah membunuh kakakmu. Dia memang kakek gila, dan aku tidak setipe dengannya. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu alasanmu yang mendadak membenciku sejak 6 tahun lalu. Sudah malam. Oyasumi." Ia pun masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu berandanya pelan. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo dan kini terbengong di beranda.

Sementara Ichigo setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, segera tiduran di tempat tidur. "Toushiro baka…"

_Acchi kocchi ni CHERRII  
Docchi tsukazu CHERRII  
Namae wo yobarete yuremadou_

_(over here and there, Cherry  
it's unclear, Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled)_

Diambilnya pigura foto di meja kecilnya. Foto saat ia dan Toushiro masih tertawa bersama 6 tahun lalu. Mereka yang dulu sangat akrab. Tapi kini, keakraban itu hilang sepenuhnya. Sudah pukul 23:03. Ichigo segera meletakkan kembali pigura itu di meja dan tidur dengan tenang.

_mayonaka no KAUBOOI ni natte  
kimi wo kimi wo ubaitai  
sono egao mamoru tame ni  
inochi kakete mo kamawanai_

_(Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
To protect that smile  
I'd risk my life)_

Toushiro tetap melanjutkan acara belajarnya dan kemudian menutup sesaat matanya.

"_Rasa-rasanya seumur aku bertetangga denganmu, _

_aku belum pernah menjahatimu atau semacamnya."_

"_Dan jangan samakan aku dengan kakekku yang telah membunuh kakakmu. _

_Dia memang kakek gila, dan aku tidak setipe dengannya. _

_Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu alasanmu _

_yang mendadak membenciku sejak 6 tahun lalu."_

Sejujurnya, ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci Ichigo. Kakek Ichigo adalah matan yakuza dan sudah meninggal. Ia bingung harus dikemanakan rasa marahnya itu, sehingga Ichigolah yang terkena dampratnya. Ichigo benar. Ichigo tidak setipe dengan kakeknya. Toushiro tahu hal itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal dulu setelah ia menjauhi Ichigo, keduanya jadi mempunyai lebih banyak teman. Tapi Ichigo tetap memperhatikannya, dan ia justru menolak hal itu dengan alasan 'benci'. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak senang Ichigo mempunyai teman selain dirinya. Entah siapa yang bodoh. Entah siapa yang naif. Hal itu membuatnya gila.

_Suki nanda CHERRII  
Uso ja nai CHERRII  
Omoi wa tsunotteiku bakari_

_(I like you, Cherry  
It's not a lie, Cherry  
My feelings are just getting stronger)_

.

.

.

.

Paginya…

Ichigo sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Sejujurnya ia tak serius berkata begitu pada Toushiro. Ia tak ingin Toushiro dilukai lagi hatinya. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga Toushiro walau tahu Toushiro tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Setelah sampai di kelas 1-3, ia melihat renji akan melewati kelasnya. Ternyata, yankee itu rajin juga datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah, walau tak akan mengubah pandangan guru padanya. Ichigo segera bersembunyi, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat.

"Kau benar, Kira… saat pulang sekolah, cegat anak itu. Jangan sampai lolos. Jaga gerbang utama dan gerbang belakang. Aku tahu ia pasti akan melewati gerbang utama jika kita hanya mencegatnya di gerbang belakang. Beri tahu hal itu juga pada Hisagi dan Ichimaru. Ayo kita hajar dia habis-habisan."

Ichigo membelalakan matanya terkejut. Cara super pengecut! Main keroyokan, pada yang menghajarnya hanya satu orang! Yankee benar-benar gila! Ichigo pun menyusun rencana. Ia tidak mau melihat kulit putih Toushiro berubah warna.

_Chotto kite yo CHERRII  
Matteru kara CHERRII  
Tsurun to shiteiru sono suhada_

_(Come here for a bit, Cherry  
'Cause I'll be waiting, Cherry  
your skin, it's so smooth)_

Begitu waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00, Toushiro pun datang ke kelas 1-3. Ichigo hanya mengamatinya sesaat. Toushiro terlihat gemetar, ia pasti masih kepikiran dengan Renji. Ichigo pun hanya bisa merenung. Hanya bisa berharap, bel pulang sekolah takkan pernah berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

TENG!

TONG!

TENG!

TONG!

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Terasa sangat cepat bagi Ichigo, terasa lama bagi Toushiro. Toushiro pun segera membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas dengan tangan berkeringat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Ichigo pun segera bertindak. Ia datangi keempat temannya di klub karate, Yumichika, Soi Fon, Ikkaku dan Yoruichi. Keempat temannya tersenyum smirk, dan mengikuti Ichigo ke tempat Toushiro.

Toushiro's side…

Toushiro sedang mencoba bersembunyi di balik pohon cemara. Ia betul-betul tidak menyangka bahwa feeling nya benar-benar tepat. Renji cs menunggui kedatangannya di gerbang belakang. Kini ia benar-benar dalam bahaya. Ia segera berlari menuju gerbang, Renji yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tertawa pelan dan berjalan dengan tenang. Toh, ia pasti akan mendapatkan Tosuhiro kali ini dan membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya.

Kini Toushiro makin terdesak karena ternyata kawan-kawan Renji juga telah menunggunya di gerbang utama. Dari belakang, Hisagi menangkapnya dan menyeretnya ke gedung belakang sekolah yang ternyata Renji sudah berada di sana. Toushiro membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah selesai kabur, bocah? Ayo kita awali pesta dengan…"

BUAAAKKKHHH! ! !

Renji memukul telak perut Toushiro. "Dengan pukul pertama yang kau berikan padaku." Toushiro jatuh terduduk dan mengerang kesakitan. Ini bencana, inikah akhir hidupnya? Ia sudah atk bisa berpikir apa-apa karena ia telah mendapat pukul keras di berbagai tempat di badannya.

"Kuro…saki…" ucapnya pelan.

JDUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! !

Seseorang memukul punggung Kira dari samping. Kira pun terjatuh dan mengerang. Semua mata menatap empat sosok dibelakang mereka termasuk mata Toushiro. Kurosaki, Soi Fon, Yumichika, Yoruichi dan Ikkaku. Mata Toushiro berair. Ichigo tidak benar-benar menjauhinya.

_iya da yo furasetari  
mujaki ni hito ni kobicha  
amakute suppai toko  
nokoshite oite (SHADOU)_

_mayonaka no KAUBOOI ni natte  
kimi ni kimi ni tsutaetai  
moji kimi ga nozomu no nara  
donna basho e mo tsureteiku_

_(I hate it when they touch you  
You naively let people flirt with you  
leave that sweet and sour part of you behind_

_Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to express to you  
That, if you were to ask for it  
I'd take you anywhere. (Shadow))_

"Beraninya kau memukul Toushiro, Renji Abarai! ! ! !" bentak Ichigo marah. Renji hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mau melawan?" tantang Renji.

"Kami siap jadi lawanmu." Ucap Yoruichi. "Ichigo, tolongloh Hitsugaya dulu. Barulah kau menghajar Renji." Ichigo mengangguk.

Segera ditolongnya Toushiro dan dibawa ke UKS. "Kurosaki… kenapa..?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Lalu keluar dari UKS, "Aku akan kembali, Toushiro."

_kocchi muite yo CHERRY  
socchi jaa nai CHERRY  
itsudemo negai wa todokanai_

_acchi kocchi ni CHERRII  
docchi tsukazu CHERRII  
namae wo yobarete yuremadou_

_(look over here, Cherry  
not over there, Cherry  
my wish never reaches you_

_over here and there, Cherry  
it's unclear, Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled)_

Sesampainya di gedung belakang, semua kawan-kawan Renji sudah tidak berdaya di hajar Soi Fon, Yumichika, Ikkaku dan Yoruichi. "Kalian memang hebat." Pujinya.

"Sudahlah, kau harus menghajar dia kan?" ucap Soi Fon sambil menunjuk Renji dengan kaki.

"Dia telah menyentuh Hitsugaya." Ucap Yumichika.

"Kau ada disini demi melindungi bocah itu kan?" sahut Ikkaku.

Yoruichi tersenyum, "Kalahkan Renji layaknya pria, Ichigo!"

Ichigo pun tersenyum semangat dan membuka jas seragamnya. "Tentu saja." Ditatapnya tajam Renji yang mulai ketakutan. "Ayo kita mulai pesta dengan pukulan di wajahmu, Renji! ! !"

BUAAAAAAAAAKKKHH! ! ! !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, Toushiro tetap menunggu Ichigo di UKS. Ia khawatir Ichigo terluka.

Greeekk… Pintu UKS dibuka dan masuklah Ichigo dengan memar di pipinya dan bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Toushiro tentu saja terkejut, tapi ia tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur karena perutnya yang ditendang berkali-kali masih sakit. "Kurosaki…! Kau tidak apa-apa? !"

Ichigo senyum dan mengusap kepala Toushiro lembut. "Daijobu?"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan. Ichigo pun memeluk Toushiro. "Maaf aku terlambat menolongmu sehingga kau mendapat luka-luka seperti ini." Toushiro menggeleng. "Bukan kewajibanmu, ne."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "Lihat aku dan panggilah namaku."

_dame da yo yasuuri shicha  
jirashite shoubu shinakya  
marukute makka na hoho  
mottainai yo (SHADOU)_

_(I can't just let you go  
I'd be annoyed _

_if I hadn't put up a fight  
It'd be a waste of your round _

_and bright red cheeks (Shadow))_

"Sekarang?" tanya Toushiro agak terkejut.

"Tahun depan. Ya sekarang dong!" canda Ichigo.

"Dasar menyebalkan…" gumam Toushiro. "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo terpaku mendengar Toushiro kembali memanggil namanya. Nyata. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Toushiro tidak lagi membencinya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengajak Toushiro pulang. Toushiro pun tersenyum simpul.

_mayonaka no KAUBOOI ni natte  
kimi wo kimi wo ubaitai  
sono egao mamoru tame ni  
inochi kakete mo kamawanai_

_mayonaka no KAUBOOI ni natte  
kimi ni kimi ni tsutaetai  
moji kimi ga nozomu no nara  
donna basho e mo tsureteiku_

_(Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
To protect that smile  
I'd risk my life_

_Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to express to you  
That, if you were to ask for it  
I'd take you anywhere.)_

"Kurosaki… kenapa kau tetap menolongku walau aku selalu menolakmu?" tanya Toushiro ragu.

"Tebaklah sendiri."

Toushiro segera menginjak kaki Ichigo, "Sudah seperti ini, kau malah menyuruhku main tebak-tebakan! ?" Ichigo terbegong sesaat lalu tertawa dan merangkul Toushiro.

"Kau harusnya tahu. Walau kau selalu mengataiku, aku tidak pernah membalasmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Ichigo pun kembali menatap langit malam yang berbintang.

"Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah menyakitimu dan orang lain selain Renji cs yang telah menyakitimu."

_kizutsukezu ni aishitai  
kizutsukezu ni aishitai_

_(I want to love you without hurting anyone  
I want to love you without hurting anyone)_

Toushiro pun tertawa, "Keren juga kau."

Ichigo pun ikut tertawa, "Begitulah aku."

**TAMAT**

**Selesai! Yosshhhaaaaaaaa! Dengan begini, sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa Erika akan benar-benar hiatus sampai Erika selesai ujian! Jaa ne! Arigatou for the support!**

**-Erika-chan kaoru-**


End file.
